A Love between a Human man and Parasite Woman
by brianshooter672
Summary: .


Parasyte Fanfiction : A Love between a Human man and Parasite Woman

My alternative version of parasyte the maxim episode 5. The part went the female parasyte get involved in a car accident and relocate her head to another person body.

WARNING!! The content of this fanfiction may contain story suitable For age Above 18 years old.

01:31 a.m Somewhere on the mountains

Woman : I don't think been this far out before?

Man : Oh really? You got to be up early Tomorrow

Woman : No, I don't

Man : Good, then let's go a little bit farther. There's a spot up ahead with beautiful view

Woman : I don't care for this thing?

Man : well you know? You might wanna go ahead and put it on just to be safe. Hey? Wwhat are you doing?

Then the man decreased speed and stop the car at the bus stop near the cliff... He then show the woman on how to put a seatbelt

Woman : What this belt do anyway?

Man : It's for you safety. Just in case if the car we fall off the cliff, The seatbelt will prevent us From getting injured or killed. You could say the seatbelt are like protector when we in the car

Woman : is that so, Thank you then. Is there anything i could do for you?

Man : Just for seatbelt ? you don't have repay me with anything. Just Been at the cilff with beautiful girl like you is more than enough

Than the parasite respond by smilling at the man that she almost wanted to be killed if anything happen to her.

02:15 a.m the cliff

It's been a half hour the two couple sitting in a car while enjoyed the view. Man sure but the parasite just watch without any respond until...

Woman : what's this drawer anyway?

Man : No no no please don't?!!!!

The female parasite open the drawer and saw a magazine of women having sex.

Man : It's not what you think!?!? That is not mine!? It must belong to my friend went he borrowed my car last night Honest ?!?!

Then, the female parasyte begin by seen pictures of woman sucking a man testicle. And man licking a female vagina.

Woman : What are their doing anyway?

Man : excuse me? Do you mean sex?

Woman : is that what are their doing. Do man and woman do this kind of thing

Man : Yes But when there were married or Dating??!!

Woman : Would you like to Have Sex with me?

Man : what? I mean you seriously?

Woman : Yes. I think it's good way to repay you for putting the seatbelt for me.

(man inner voice) am i dreaming or something. She just said that she wanna have sex with me!?... Is this a lucky night or what!?

Man : YES! I loved to have sex with you.

Woman : Good shall we get started

Man : Wait? Do you mean here? Now?

Woman : Yes. is there something wrong

Man : yes it is. We should this kinda thing at private place when then only be two of us

Woman : Wherever you say.

Then, the both of them get in car and female parasyte putting the seatbelt for safety. And headed at the nearby hotel.

2:30 a.m At the Love Hotel

There arrived at the the hotel. The man rent a room for the night from the checkup building.

Manager : are you two Couple or something?

Woman : No, I'm About to have sex with him

Man : sssshe just Really tired that's all Right?

Woman : Yes, I'm just really tired

Manager : Well, Sleep well To both of you

Man : Thank you sir

Manager : Oh, One more thing, There some Adults movie right next to the TV.

Man : Rright? Thanks again.

2:45 a.m At room 113

The Man just got out of bathroom about 5 minute later and see the female parasyte is waiting for him at the bed and put on one of the adult movie.

Woman : So, How do you have this Sex?

Man : it's your First time huh?

Woman : Yes it is

Man : How about Try to imitate the girl in the TV

The man began by put his pants down with an embarrassing face. And exposed his penis in from the female parasyte. The female parasyte began to Lick penis and suck it

Man : Man... This feels good

Woman :(Inner voice) So this is Sex huh, this must be how the human re populated their species... I should see how this would turned up.

Man : I'm I'm... Cumming!?!?

The man cum through the female parasyte mouth.

Man : Sorry that I cum too early.

Woman : It's okay, you cum kinda tasty...so what's next

Man : Can i see you pussy? (with the embarrassing face)

Woman : Sure

Than female parasyte to takeoff her pant. Exposed her vagina and butt.

Man : is it OK i try lick them?

Woman : Do whatever you wish

Than the female parasyte quickly seat on the bed and the man starting licking them while in the boycott. She than start sucking the man penis.

Woman : (inner Voice) What is this feeling... My body feels hot. But in a same time feels good. Is this the human prefer as Pleasure. Or Yes Yes YES!? More more don't stop!?... (5 minute laters) I'm I'm about to Cum.

She then cum through her vagina. All over the man face.

Woman : I want More MORE!? I want it in. I want it Your penis inside of me.

Than female parasyte remove her clothes. Revealed her breast. Than the man put his penis inside her vagina and fuck her in a riding position her holding breast.

Woman : Oooo...Yes Yes Yes Yes!? ... Keep going... Don't stop...

5 minute laters

Man : I'm... I'm about cum

Woman : It's okay...you can cum whenever you ready

Man : I'm CUMMING!!!

Woman : ME TOO!!!!

Their both cum at same time. 2 minutes later. The man kissed the female parasyte. She has the embarrassing expression on her. She never feels this kind of emotion on her. Even know parasite lacks on emotion.

Man : There something i wanna say to you

Woman : What is it's?

Man : I love you... Seen The moment forst i saw you

Woman :than I love you too (With the sweet smile on her face)

On That moment. The female parasyte realised that she had developed a love emotion on the man.

04:11 a.m at Room 113

The female parasyte decided to reveal her true self to the Man.. By showing her true form. He was shocked by revealing her parasyte form. She figure that the human gonna run in fear and revealed her true form to other people. She then had no but to kill him until suddenly.

Woman : what are you doing? (while the man hugging her)

Man : I don't if care you a monster or human. I love you. If you don't than You can kill me then

the female parasyte than start producing tears through her eyes. Knowing that no human has ever said those word to her. She than hug backs while in her human form.

Woman : Thank you(In tears) ... No human ever said those word to me

Man : Guess I'm the first one huh?

Woman : Hihihi (laugh in cute way)

THE END


End file.
